


A Touch of Envy

by GraySonOfGotham



Series: JayTim Week 2018 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Conflicted Emotions, Feelings Realization, JayTim Week 2018, Jealousy, M/M, Past Jason/Dick, Sugar Baby Tim, Sugar Daddy Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySonOfGotham/pseuds/GraySonOfGotham
Summary: Tim is overall pretty satisfied with being Jason's sugar baby. He likes the gifts, the compliments, the fact that he does not have to share Jason's attention with other sugar babies.But, Tim does have tofight forshare the attention with Jason's best friend, Dick Grayson.It does not bode well with Tim, especially when he starts getting jealous.JayTim Week 2018 Day 1 - Sugar Daddy





	A Touch of Envy

“Jaaaason!” Tim calls, wandering through the empty halls of the mansion. “Jay, where are you?” Tim pouts. He huffs crossly and peers into Jason’s office. The man is not there.

Tim turns the corner and he smiles. “Jason!” He reaches up and throws his arms around the man’s neck.

Jason’s arm immediately snakes around Tim’s waist. Tim takes this as an invitation to jump up and wrap his legs around Jason’s waist.

“Where were you?” Tim asks, pouting exaggeratedly.

“There was someone at the door, a friend,” Jason says. He supports Tim easily with one hand under his ass.

“A friend?” Tim asks. “Who?”

Jason laughs. “Just Dick.”

Tim’s face pulls into a sneer. “ _Grayson_? What was _he_ doing at the door?” Tim does not like Dick. Maybe it is the fact that Dick is Jason’s best friend and first love. Tim knows they dated back in high school and all the way into college. They are just friends now, but Tim still does not trust that there are no lingering feelings. They are always too close, even for best friends. Tim hugs Jason tighter.

Jason presses a kiss under Tim’s jaw. “Jealous, baby?” he asks. “There’s no need to be, though it’s cute. Dickie and I have nothing going on, nor will we.”

“Hm,” Tim says, still a bit dissatisfied. “But he’s exactly your type.”

Jason grins a little wider. “Not completely,” he says softly, his stubble poking into Tim’s neck. “He doesn’t get jealous much, and he definitely does not look as cute as you are when he’s mad.”

Tim smiles secretly and buries his face into Jason’s neck. “Hm, okay,” he says. He giggles when Jason presses more kisses to his jaw. “Jaaay, stop it, that tickles!”

“Oh, you want ticklish, baby?” Jason growls. He speeds up, entering the first guest room they came to, and he throws Tim onto the bed.

Tim laughs and curls up into himself as Jason lunges forward to tickle him. Tim squeals and kicks, trying to dodge Jason’s attacks. They end up rolling around all over the bed, messing up the covers and the pillows. They come to a stop when they are hot and sweaty, Jason lying eagle spread and Tim lying on top of him.

“We should take a vacation,” Tim says tiredly.

“Oh, yeah? And where should we go?” Jason asked, stroking Tim’s hair.

Tim nuzzles Jason’s chest, twirling his fingers through the curls of chest hair. “I’ve always wanted to go to the Bahamas.”

“Bahamas, huh? I’ll see what I can do.”

Tim grins and closes his eyes.

~

“So,” Dick says, taking a large bite out of a handful of fries. Tim grimaces. “How’d you meet Jay?”

“Work,” Tim says slowly. Dick stuffs the rest of the fries into his mouth and grabs another handful. He drowns it in ketchup and takes a bite of half of it again.

“Oh, I didn’t know you were in business,” Dick says. He sips his soda and eats the other half of his handful of fries.

Jason is currently outside, taking a phone call, and he left Tim alone with Dick. Dick, who has no manners, takes no hints, just _loves_ to talk about his and Jason’s past, and invites himself on Jason and Tim’s dates. It makes Tim upset. He stabs at his half-finished milkshake with his straw.

“Are you going to eat that, or are you just going to stab it to death?” Dick asked. “’Cuz I’ll take it if you don’t want it. It tastes really good when fries are dipped in them. Wanna try?”

Tim scowls at him and takes a huge sip of his milkshake instead. Dick just shrugs and goes back to devouring his fries.

Finally, finally, Jason returns. He sits down next to Tim, tucking his phone into his pocket and smiles apologetically. “Sorry, I had to take that.” He presses a kiss to Tim’s cheek. “Your food okay?” he asked.

Tim nods sullenly. They _had_ been heading to a fancy restaurant further up the street since they had reservations there. They are both dressed nicely for the occasion, but then Dick pops out nowhere and invites them to go grab burgers with him instead.

And Jason just completely forgets about their date and opts for a night with his best friend instead.

Jason and Dick chat about anything and everything while Tim sits on the inside of the booth, taking his anger out on his milkshake that had everything in it. It does not taste particularly good, but it was the most expensive combination Tim could come up with.

Tim finally gets sick of their reminiscing and nudges Jason in the ribs. “I need to go to the bathroom,” he says.

Jason looks at him, surprised, as if forgetting he is there at all. “Oh, sure.” He scoots out of the plastic booth, which is probably cleaned only once or twice a month and lets Tim out. Tim glances over his shoulder once as he makes his way to the bathroom. Jason is back in conversation with Dick, gesturing animatedly with his hands.

Tim ducks into the bathroom, which is thankfully empty. He splashes water onto his face and looks at himself in the mirror. His forehead is creased with anger and his mouth drawn tightly in a frown. His hair is no longer nicely slicked, but falling apart with all the times he ran his hand through it due to frustration with Dick, a bit with Jason, and a tiny bit with himself.

He glares at his reflection. Deep down, Tim knows he can never compare up to Dick. Despite what Jason says, Tim can tell by the way they interact that no matter what Jason thinks now, they will always end up back as each other’s’ number one, as friends or more.

Tim does not like that at all. For Tim, it always feels like he is struggling, just barely hanging on to Jason’s attention. He feels that he is barely enough to draw Jason’s interest in. He feels _almost_ good enough.

And Tim has never felt this way before. Sure, he has had a few sugar daddies before Jason, though Jason’s the youngest of them all. But Tim has never fought for any of their attention as much as he has fought for Jason’s. Hell, the others even had several sugar babies at once, and Tim has never felt so needy and desperate.

It is not like Jason is not showering him with compliments and gifts on a regular basis. If he was not, Tim probably would have left him already. So why was Tim so desperate for Jason’s attention instead?

At the moment, it is Jason paying off his student loans, and Tim needs them paid off. Tim is fairly certain Jason will not just drop him out of nowhere anytime soon, and as long as he is doing what Tim needs him for, who cares if Jason is not paying attention to him? Less work for Tim anyway.

Tim growls softly and ducks his head down. He has no idea why he is feeling such… burning jealousy.

Tim is pretty sure if he stayed another minute or another ten minutes in the bathroom, it will not matter to Jason, but still, Tim took a few calming deep breaths and wipes the water off his face with a few paper towel. He rearranges his hair a little before stepping out of the bathroom again.

He slowly makes his way back to the booth, clearing his throat quietly. Jason does not even look up, nor does he stop his conversation. He just moves out of the way and lets Tim back in. Tim sits down, curling up against the wall and stares out of the window for the rest of the night.

When they finally leave the burger joint and clingy Dick finally leaves, Tim says, “Can you take me back to my apartment tonight?”

“Hm? Why? Did you leave something there?” Jason asks.

“No, I just have some stuff to take care of,” he says.

“Can I help you with anything?”

“No,” Tim sighs. He smiles tiredly. “Thanks for the offer though.”

“Seriously, what is it?”

“Work,” Tim says, trying not to snap at Jason. “Just some work.”

Jason’s eyebrows rise. “Since when do you _work_?” he asks. “Baby, you have me. You don’t need to work.”

“Then I basically went to school for nothing,” Tim counters. “I like working.”

Jason is silent for a few moments. “So you don’t want to come home with me?”

“I can’t tonight. I’m sorry, Jay,” Tim says. He gives Jason a soft, a bit strained smile.

Jason actually looks dejected. “Oh,” he says. “I had something special planned.”

Tim sighs heavily. “Really now? What was it?”

Jason flashes him a small smile. “You’ll have to come home with me to find out.”

Tim knows he should not rise to the bait. He is mad at Jason. He wants to be alone tonight. He just wants to eat ice cream, watch cliché rom-coms, and maybe cry to himself a bit about how fucking pathetic his life is.

But Tim really does not want to lose Jason. He might not understand why he is so damn jealous and so desperate for Jason’s attention, but he knows he wants it badly. So now that Jason is _offering_ to actually spend time with him and alluding to the fact that he had something planned for the two of them…

“Fine,” Tim relents.

Jason smiles. “Great!”

They return to Jason’s mansion, and Jason walks Tim to his room. “Your surprise is inside,” Jason says. He presses a chaste kiss to Tim’s lips before opening the bedroom door. Tim steps into the darkness and flips on a light switch.

There are rose petals scattered all around the room, especially on the covers of the bed. There is a huge red heart box on the bed as well, tied with a giant silver ribbon. Tim notices the array of movie snacks and the large TV that had been rolled into his room.

He turns around and smiles questioningly at Jason. “What’s this?”

“Your present,” Jason says. He follows Tim inside and nods at the box sitting on his bed. “Open it.”

Tim pulls the ribbon and lets it fall apart. He pulls off the covers of the giant heart box and laughs when he sees the hundred something assorted chocolates inside. Jason wraps his arms around Tim. He reaches over and plucks a milk chocolate with pretty pink drizzles on it. He touches it to Tim’s lips and Tim opens his mouth and lets Jason push it in.

It is filled with a sweet cherry ganache and the chocolate melts in his mouth. “It’s good,” Tim says. “Thank you.”

“Of course, baby,” Jason murmurs. “Want to get started with the movies?”

Tim nods. “Sure.”

They settle onto Tim’s bed with Tim curled up against Jason, the box of chocolates balanced on their laps. Jason occasionally feeds Tim throughout the first movie, a cliché rom-com, and he would give him a kiss after each one as well.

Tim is not complaining, but he cannot fully enjoy the moment because his thoughts about Dick were still hanging around in the back of his mind, especially one that has never really bothered Tim before, until tonight.

In the nine months Tim has been Jason’s sugar baby, they have had sex a total of five times. Jason seems to be the type that is sexually active, yet he never asks Tim for sex. At first, Tim suspected that Jason had other sugar babies, but soon found out that he did not. Not only that, but Tim was his first.

Then, Tim concludes that Jason was just not interested.

But after accidentally finding a entire shelf full of gay porn, Tim is a little less convinced. So Tim’s only conclusion now is that Jason is still sleeping around with Dick, which actually explains why they are so close to each other all the time, physically.

And until now, it has never bothered Tim that Jason might be doing this.

Finally, halfway through their second movie, _The Notebook_ , Jason pulls back from the fifteenth kiss of the night, and Tim blurts out, “Are you sleeping around with Grayson?”

Jason blinks at him, eyes wide. “Dick? Like- You mean behind your back?” he asks, bewildered.

Tim swallows hard, his throat suddenly itchy and thick with chocolate. He wants to cough, but he holds it in.

“No!” Jason exclaims, frowning. “Did you just accuse me of cheating?”

“N-No,” Tim says. “I don’t care if you are!” He does, he really does. “You can do whatever you want. I just wanted to know if you were.” He blushes pink and curls in on himself.

“Tim, baby, you know our arrangement requires that we’re exclusively dating each other right? Did you read the contract I sent you?”

Tim squirms uncomfortably. “Some of it.”

“Damn it, Tim,” Jason says. “That’s dangerous! Do read everything thoroughly, please. But since you didn’t, you and I, are dating. Yes, you get expensive gifts and money and things from me and I basically support you, but you’re my boyfriend too, you know that?” Jason sighs loudly. “So no, Dick and I aren’t ‘sleeping around’ with each other. I don’t even know where you got that idea from!”

Tim feels embarrassed. He turns away. “Sorry,” he says quietly. “I was being stupid,” he mumbles. He likes the idea that Jason is his boyfriend and that he has been faithful, but he is not sure what will happen now. He just accused Jason of essentially cheating on him and admitting that he does not care about their relationship since he did not know they were dating at all.

Jason is silent. Tim sneaks half a glance and sees Jason frowning at the TV screen.

“Sorry,” Tim whispers again. He turns away from Jason. “I’ll go if you want.” He throws his legs off the bed and sits up. Jason grabs his wrist.

“Wait,” he says. “Just… wait a moment.” Jason takes a deep breath. Then he says, “Look, Tim, if you don’t want a relationship, that’s fine. I’ve never exactly done _this_ before, and I don’t really have the time to pursue a relationship where I can’t just make up for my mistakes with gifts. I just thought, you know, it’d make you more comfortable if it were a relationship of some sort. I mean, no one exactly want to admit that- that you know…”

Tim holds his breath and bites the inside of his cheek, debating whether or not to take the next step. He can easily agree with Jason and take the safe route out, but he does not think he _wants_ to anymore.

“And what would this- this relationship entail?” he asks.

“Everything we did before,” Jason says immediately. “Dates, presents, you live with me, but I still cover your rent and student fees.”

Tim fists the covers of the bed. He does not know if he can be satisfied with that anymore. But he is scared to ask for more. Tim does not know what to do with more either. He has never had an actual romantic relationship before either. He does not know how.

“What if- What if that’s not enough?” he barely whispers.

“What do you mean?” Jason asks. “Do you want more gifts? Vacations?”

Tim closes his eyes and swallows hard. “Stop flirting with Dick. What if I want that?”

“I haven’t been- He’s my friend, Timmy, that’s it! I don’t- oh.” It finally dawns on Jason what he wants. “ _Oh_.”

They are silent for a long time. Tim nearly stands and leaves again, unable to take the thick tension anymore.

“I can do that,” Jason says. “You want me to pay you more attention? I can do that.”

Tim swallows. It is still not exactly what he wants, but it is a start. They can ease into it. He nods minutely. “Okay,” he says. “Fine.”

Jason’s thumb gently caresses the inside of Tim’s wrist. “Yeah? Then you still going to go?”

Tim shakes his head slowly. He turns back around and crawls back to Jason’s side, stubbornly refusing to meet Jason’s eyes. He presses his face into Jason’s shoulder and looks over at the screen.

Jason’s fingers go into Tim’s hair, toying with it. His other hand plucks a chocolate from the box and he holds it out to Tim. Tim takes it hesitantly, rolling the bittersweet treat around his mouth for a second. Then he turns up to get his kiss. Jason laughs softly and presses his lips to Tim’s.

“Jay,” Tim says quietly.

“Hm?”

“I don’t want to go to the Bahamas anymore,” he says. “I just want to stay here. All week.”

“In the mansion?”

“Yes.”

Jason pulls him a little closer. “That’s doable. You sure? The Bahamas are nice at this time of the year.”

“No, I just want to stay here with you.”

“Okay. Want me to get that indoor pool built?”

“…Yeah.”

“Of course, baby.”

“Thanks, Jay.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have never participated in anything like this before, and it was a very last minute decision. I literally decided today that I would write all this. So this is a bit rushed, I'm sorry. I hope I can get these all out on time, which I don't think I can, lol. Forgive me if I'm late on certain days!
> 
> I also have no idea what the heck actually happens with sugar daddies, so I'm just making assumptions here. Hope no one was offended or anything. I probably should have just done magic lol. I also have no idea what I'm doing for my free day, so suggestions are welcome.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed though! My [Tumblr](https://lockedandlokied.tumblr.com/). <333


End file.
